Ideal
by xxXLady MysteryXxx
Summary: Six teens from a rundown town get the chance to become something more for their families. Once encountered by a heir to a great clan, serious problems arise. Tells the story of their lives from, not only from their POV, but others around them as well. AU, YAOI, F/M F/F, DRAMA
1. Prologue

Six hoodlums in a rundown town doesn't exactly scream out in appeal, it just shows basic survival. They aren't little angels either, more along the lines of the devil's incarnates. Though each share traits of good, as well as bad, they still have a soul. All are traumatized by past experiendes, but still managed to make it out alive. It takes heart to stay glued together through all the flames they've endured, it also takes strengh. Both physical and mental stability are the keys that unlock the door to the other side, a door that withholds the true pains of one's life. For that group of childhood friends, it means great sacrifices, and loss, which eventually leads to peace.


	2. Begining

Begining

_"No matter what, Ichigo, you must promise me you will keep all of us together. I have to know that an idiot like you will keep them in line." _

Those very words, were the last I heard from her. That day, I knew something was off. The atmosphere was always comfortable between us, yet, it felt cool as ice then. I couldn't shake the itch slowly spreading through me, but I ignored it. Maybe, if I questioned her then, she would be here right now. I would see her jump out of my closet, screaming and complaining that her and Renji couldn't have sex with all the noise. I wish she never left, now, it's impossible for her to come back. That time, I never thought our conversation through. Rukia was speaking as if she were searching for my approval, and I unknowingly gave it to her. I never expected she'd get in trouble intentionally, I never knew **they** would reach her. I, Kurosaki Ichigo, never knew I'd be cradling her bloody body in my lap. All I think of now, is the response I gave her. How can I be so naive?

_"Off course, Rukia. We are all family, I will protect them." _ Why didn't I see this coming?

_XxXxXxXxXxXx_

_URAHARA SHOTEN_

"Ichigo, It's been two years. Do you still miss her?"

The spacey orangette was snapped back to reality by his friend's soft voice. She was an innocent one, that Orihime. She striked him with a look of worry, those big round eyes searched hopefully for a favorable answer. He never could deny those puppy orbs, yet, he never brought himself to accept them either. The poor girl was completely obvious with her feelings for the teen, she'd never guess her prince charming had his interest in a man. Trust me, he was no where near gay, he just couldn't stop his heart from beating uncontrollably in his chest. Anyway, thats not important right now. He seemed to go through a deep depression since their leader died. Now that the job was passed down to him, he never took things in an amusing way. He became serious, and extremely exhausted.

"I'm fine, Orihime. Did you need something?" The ever joyed blonde sang out his reasoning of needing to take the teen's order. It was then that Ichigo finally took in his surroundings. He was at the rundown noodle shop him, and the others, would usually go to. Except today, it was pouring out. No customers visited because of the bad weather, he just showed up to be alone; Orihime just happened to see him on his way and joined. The old building's sign was dripping with ink, mold seemed to merge at the corners of the stained white walls. The whole town was the same, no place was neater than others, this was life in Karakura. "Sorry, Urahara, I don't think I'm in the mood for any ramon."

"I also sell candy, it's soul soothing," Said sweets were shoved into the boy's pockets forcefully, "It's on the shop."

A small thanks was muttered, as was the announcement of leaving, while he quietly stalked off. The streets were scarce, not a single person was in sight. It gave the boy time to think, maybe even help him solve his problems. There was alot to be done. He had to first get his music out there so he can take his friends off the streets, just as he promised rukia. He was extremely talanted at singing, his voice was like an angel's. He may even buy something nice for his sisters and dad, despite the man's childlike behavior. His main focus was being a leader, it wasn't easy helping the group to get over Rukia being gone, they all miss their friend dearly. They need a place in the world, and they know they won't find it easily. The world is cruel, their life is at risk everyday just by going to the market. Everyone keeps an eye over their shoulder to make sure no stranger pulls a knife out on them, to not die by being mugged. It's a sad life to live, however, they endure it as much as they can, especially Renji. That pineapple head is only alive because Ichigo saves his ass during fights, they even have to knock their opponents out for the opportunity to escape. The man's foul mouth is going to get him in deep trouble one day, whether or not someone will be there to save him.

On his way home, he came to a halt before his classmate's apartment, pondering on whether or not to go inside. His decision was made as he pushed past the wooden, currently unlocked, entrance.

"Kurosaki, may I ask what it is you need? You did just waltz in without permission, you know?"

His lungs broke down, he couldn't breath. His vision was darkening, slowly fading. He felt so weak, he could barely even stand, uryuu stared confusingly at him.

"..uryuu...hold...me.." he then collasped, trying willfully to cling to the other. Tears constantly streamed down his face, his boyfriend giving him a warm embrace. The two never predicted their relationship would evolve further than enemies, let alone lovers, but they found themselves weak after **her** death. Neither knew how to cope with the sudden change, but they grew strong together. They consoled in each other, and slowly grew to love.

"Ichigo, you do know that is my carpet you are soaking, right?" Ichigo, that brought a smile to said man's face. He rarely got to be called by his first name when it came to uryuu, hearing it makes his situation less miserable. So, here they are. Both men gently kissing each other, growing bolder with each move. Ichigo pushed the other onto his back, slipping his hands against the pale flesh underneath a white t-shirt. Uryuu worked on both their belts, until they slipped easily off. Loud pants emerged once both pulled apart for air, taking the time to savor the moment. Within three minutes, clothes were scattered everywhere, Ichigo's coated fingers slicked in and out of Uryuu's hole in a scissoring motion. Moans elasped once the carrot top's member entered the narraow path, fully seethed in one hard thrust. Luckly, Ichigo cared for the other's pleasure, Ishida's prostate was hit dead on. It started out slow and quickly grew heatedly with every cry, both men were becoming undone. Lean hips met frantic thrusts, and they soon found themselves against the wall. They declared their love for one another as electrifying shivers surged through them, immense passion clearly evident. It got intense, almost too much for either of them to handle. "Ichi...gooo!" As uryuu tightened around the other, both saw a flash of white before emptying their seed. Hitched breaths were being taken while both slid to the floor, falling asleep in each other's arms.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZBUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZBUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

/ HEY THIS IS YOUR MANAGER, I'VE GOT BIG NEWS. A VERY POWERFUL COMPANY WANTS TO SIGN YOU OFF, THEY WANT TO HAVE A MEETING SOMETIME NEXT WEEK, BE PREPARED. /


End file.
